Procreation
Procreation, or sex, was the biological process in which new organisms were produced from "parent" organisms. In order for organisms to genetically procreate they must be compatible on a genetic level for a successful outcome. The various forms of procreation between species in the universe could be categorized into two global types: sexual and asexual reproduction. Sexual reproduction In many species that had two sexes, the creation of a new organism was obtained by combining the genetic material of two "parents," that is, two opposite-sex organisms. In most mammals, the offspring would gestate in the mother's womb until birth. Depending on the genital and cellular compatibility, two individuals of different species could procreate or not. Examples of valid hybridization included Human-Klemm or Half-falmala. Asexual reproduction By contrast, asexual reproduction involved an individual organism producing new organisms without the involvement of another. When a mutant lost the body part containing their mutantry, it rampaged through the waves of flesh and created a new being that was extremely similar, if not identical to, the first. However, this has only ever been known to have occurred by complete accident, such in the case of "Andrew" being born of Andrew Hendersen.''Boys vs. Girls 2'' Other reproduction methods Cloning referred to the process of procreating a near symmetrical duplicate of a being through artificial means. By obtaining the genetic code of an individual, numerous copies of said individual could be created depending on the state of the technology available to the cloner. Social attributes Pornography Amongst many species, particularly amongst those that derive physical and/or emotional pleasure from the act, the allure of procreation was a source of entertainment with various displays and depictions usually centering around the reproductive act itself and/or the organs associated with the act, such as the breasts, as well as other, associated, themes. The topic was popular enough across the solar system that the pornography trade, or "adult content," was a lucrative, though usually shady, business. Non-reproductive mating and Summer Petersen spending the night together.]] While mating normally took place in the context of procreation, sentient beings often engaged in sexual intercourse for recreational purposes, or as a means to express their romantic love and care for one another. In the latter case, mating was referred to as the loving. While romantic and sexual attraction to the opposite sex was considered the norm, some sentient individuals were attracted to people of their own sex, without apparent controversy. Such individuals were frequently encountered on the planet of Eeidaria. It was notably the case of Elizabeth Pace. In the society of the Madakorans, same-sex relationships were also uncontroversial. Two females who lived in Utah, Miranda Patrick and Valiera Nelson, even heavily considered marriage. Other individuals, like Annabeth Black, were indifferently attracted to members of either sex. The Klemms and the Eeidarians were known for having many transient sexual relationships on a casual basis. Although their promiscuity often confused and embarrassed other species, including Humans, neither race was ashamed of that cultural trait. On the contrary, Eeidarians regarded monogamy as an eccentric practice. The non-Eeidarians often met their overt sexual advances with great disconcertion, including Bladepoint. Tori Newell claimed to be "sexually active", meaning she had such affairs consistently. Appearances * * * * * *''Boys vs. Girls 2'' Notes and references Category:Procreation Category:Sexuality Category:Society and culture